Crazy For This Girl
by Jimba
Summary: A short fic about how Syaoran has a crush on Sakura and tries to tell her. R


****

A/N: This story is dedicated to someone special. A crush, I guess you can say. Something maybe more deep, like love. Hmm¡¦ love. Now there¡¯s a word we use for granted, maybe someday I could tell her. She knows know because of someone I will not mention, *cough* Tim. (Tim- What?! It¡¯s your own fault!) Watever. I heard this song from the radio and couldn¡¯t get it out of my head so I wrote about it but only used the chorus part. Anyway I thought I¡¯ll write about how I feel about her through Syaoran¡¯s POV so¡¦ enjoy!

****

Another day, another heartbreak. She¡¯s always there but nothing I can do to start something. I got friends but why do I feel so alone. As if no one can see me, a ghost. I sometimes am close to tears at night. A person I cherish, yet she may never know. If only I could tell her, I¡¯d die a happy man. If only¡¦

Crazy for This Girl

¡¡

~I look at her, She looks at me.

She¡¯s got me thinking about her constantly,

But she don¡¯t know how I feel.

And she carries, without a doubt

I wonder if she¡¯s figured it out

I¡¯m crazy for this girl.

I¡¯m crazy for this girl.~

I get up and dress like any other day. I eat, wash, and get the hell out because as usual, I¡¯m late. I walk in a steady pace, thinking of nothing particular until I reach school. One glance at my watch and my heart stops. Oh man. I¡¯m so dead. I run up to the door and start to pull it open when I hear a voice.

¡°Hey Syaoran!¡±

I don¡¯t even have to turn my head to know who it is. That voice was recorded in my head and it¡¯ll never go away. I turn around as if it¡¯s just a normal hello but it isn¡¯t. My heart beats faster and my head begins to spin.

¡°Hello Sakura.¡± I put a hand up and wave slightly. I swear it shook but Sakura seems not to notice.

She smiles her so beautiful smile. My heart stops but I manage to return one. ¡°I guess we¡¯re late, huh?¡± She nods and I keep the door open for her. She walks by me and her wonderful fragrance fills my nose, entoxicating me. I stand there entranced by that smell. If only I could smell that every minute of my life.

¡°Uh Syaoran?¡± 

I look around to find Sakura staring at me. ¡°Are you okay?¡± I slightly blush but nod. ¡°I¡¯m fine, why?¡±

She seemed to be struggling with words. ¡°Well you were just staning there like a zombie and¡¦ oh never mind. Come on. We¡¯re late!¡±

Sakura run up the stairs with me on her heels. I loved the way she looks when she runs. Her hair bouncing and her small pants. I nearly run into a wall just staring at her. When we get to class the teacher frowns.

¡°Where have you two been? Do you know what time it is?¡±

I hear Ooh¡¯s all over the room. He¡¯s making it sound like we had something going on. If only that was true.

¡°But teacher. We weren¡¯t together. We just happened¡¦¡±

The teacher cut her off. ¡°It doesn¡¯t matter what you did. Just go take you¡¯re seat.¡± We go slowly to our seat. When I walk by a couple of friends nudge me. I smile at the thought of what She and I could do if we were alone. I sit down and take out my books.

All throughout class I stare at her. She¡¯s so beautiful, even from the back. My heart aches to think if she falls in love woth someone eles. That¡¯s when I made up my mind. I¡¯m gonna tell her today. Even if it kills me! She don¡¯t know how I feel. Well today I¡¯m gonna make sure she does. 

~*~

Schools over. We pile out and run to do what we love to do after school. I crane my head to look for her. Immediately I see her. She is, as usual, in a group of friends. I try to move my foot but it seems to be stuck there. I gotta tell her. I gotta tell her. I can¡¯t. I bow my head in shame. One word keeps repeating in my head. Wuss. Wuss. Wuss. I decide to tell her when she walks home. She lives the opposite direction of her friends so they won¡¯t be there.

¡°Hey Syaoran!¡± There is her voice again. The sweet melody that could drive someone insane with love. She had no questions for me at all. She doesn¡¯t suspect s thing. I nod weakly at her. This seems to make her friends hysterical because the next thing you know, they¡¯re all laughing. I blush and walk away.

I walk towards Sakura¡¯s house and run right into Touya. ¡°Yo Chinese brat. You¡¯re house ain¡¯t here.¡± I feel a flash of anger and I want to punch him so bad but I think of Sakura and calm down.

¡°It¡¯s none of your buisness where I go.¡± This seems to anger him. He takes a step forward. ¡°I don¡¯t care what you do but if you lay a finger on my sister I¡¯ll make sure you wish you had no hand.¡± He walks away and I stare at him. After a while I begin to walk again. When I see a bush in front of her house I hide behind there.

I don¡¯t know how long I was there. True love has all the patience in the world. I wonder if she knows how I feel. I sit there when I suddenly hear footsteps and a hum of a melody. The sound was so beautiful. I see her walk by when stand up.

¡°Uh, S-Sakura?¡± 

She turns her head and looks at me. She seems surprised but also a look, as if she knew I¡¯d be here waiting for her.

¡°Oh Hello Syaoran. What are you doing here?¡±

I take a step forward. ¡°Sakura. There was something I was meaning to tell you for sometime but it¡¯s really hard for me.¡±

I glance up at her eyes and see a wave of excitement. My heart beats as if to pop out of my chest. I seem a little dizzy. I can¡¯t really find the words to say.

¡°Sakura, I like you. Wait no, I don¡¯t _like_ you. I really like you. No wait that¡¯s not it either.¡±

I stare down at my feat and feal as if I¡¯m about to faint. A voice was screaming inside of me. _SAY IT!!!!!!!_ I take a very very deep breath and open my mouth but nothing comes out. I try again and this time the words I wanted to say for years poured out

¡°Sakura! I love you! I loved you ever since I saw you. Yeah at first I didn¡¯t make such a good impression but I¡¯m sorry.

All I heard was silence. No even breathing was heard from both of us. I felt confident and continued.

¡°I¡¯m not asking you to answer back. I-I just wan¡¯t you to know. Maybe someday you could feel the same way I did but if you don¡¯t then¡¦then it¡¯s okay.¡±

I finish at let a sigh of relief out. I did it! I admitted. Suddenly a wave of panic arose. What if she doesn¡¯t care at all? What if she tells me she hates me? I can¡¯t take anymore and look up. I step back in surprise.

Her eyes were moist and glowing like a light bulb. She was smiling from ear to ear. She took a step forward. ¡°Syaoran¡¦¡± She jumps and lands in my arms. ¡°I love you too.¡± She looks up and kisses me.

My entire body is frozen. How, how could this be. Is it a dream. A beautiful girl, in my arms, KISSING ME! I let go and look at her. ¡°Domo arigato Sakura.¡± I grab her and kiss her with everything I¡¯ve got. Her body shudders and Her hold each other tight. If only this moment could go on forever. If only that bastard didn¡¯t interfere.

¡°YOU CHINESE BRAAAAAATTTT! GET AWAY FROM HER!¡±

I see him running like a mad man. ¡°Syaoran get out of here!¡± I stare at her. ¡°But, but¡¦¡± ¡°Please!¡± I look at her one more time. ¡°Aieshitaru.¡± I turn and run for my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That¡¯s the end. Just a short fic I thought of. I don¡¯t know if it¡¯s any good. Review!


End file.
